


Trust Is The Foundation We Built Upon

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Trust Is The Foundation We Built Upon

“I trust you.”

Aang’s steady voice reverberated around them in the sanctity of the secluded room that they were in. Zuko stood behind him, torn between giving in and turning away from what he desired more than anything in the world at that moment - to make love to the Avatar.

It had begun as an innocent wrestling match in one of heated pools in the Fire Nation palace. It was just the two of them, away from the prying eyes of the court, enjoying each other’s company like old times. They were tossing each other around, bending and splashing as they went. Then, an accidental brush of the hand, thanks to their skinny dipping, revealed that although it might be similar to the past, new forces were at work to change that; one of which was hormones.

Despite Aang’s declaration, the thought of crossing that bridge had only occurred to Zuko in his wildest dreams, otherwise known as ones he stifled into the recesses of his mind, filing them away under impossible. He could ascribe to that theory, and it could possibly save him from a lot of heartache. Or, his traitorous mind suggested, he could enjoy the moment for what it was worth, and make the best of the aftermath later.

Against his better judgement, he chose to do just that.

Reaching forward, Zuko grasped Aang at the left side of his torso, while his right hand wound around to grab ahold of the stiff member that had begun it all.

The sigh that escaped Aang as Zuko first gripped the appendage threatened to unspool his carefully wound control. It was an unrestrained sort of sound that led him to believe it had not been planned, which only sent more shivers to his own groin in response.

Slowly, he tugged, and hoped that no one else wished to come for a swim at the moment.

His hand shook while he gained a steady rhythm, as did his own member. Zuko had no doubt that there was pre-cum spilling into the water from it. That mattered little to him though as he was more focused on the noises that were being uttered from the Avatar’s own lips with each second more that he pleasured him.

Soon, touching him in that manner was not enough - Zuko needed to taste him.

Stepping closer, he began pressing kisses against every inch of the wide expanse that was Aang’s shoulder area. This elicited more noises, affirming that he had chosen well. This encouraged him to take it further, so he laved his tongue up towards his neck, where began nipping and kissing where he saw fit.

“Zuko,” Aang cried out.

The pulsing in his hand became more extreme, and soon he felt what had to have been an orgasm spill directly into the water they both stood into together. The panting that followed after confirmed Zuko’s suspicions.

In his experience, to finish off that quickly, one had to have built up tension or previous desire. One, was probable, the other thought made him shiver.

Aang turned around, looking at him in a considering way.

“Can I kiss you?”

That question broke his resolve, in every way that it hadn’t been thus far.

Surging forward, the two met in the middle and wound themselves around one another, stark naked with only droplets of water in between them. The friction of their bodies and the water gave rise to more stiff lengths. Since Zuko hadn’t been given any release yet, he felt like a taut rubber band just waiting to be snapped.

Were it anyone else, this sort of weakness would not have felt right, but the breathy whimper that escaped him as he begged Aang to take him in his hand did not seem wrong. Seconds later, as he felt the other man happily oblige, Zuko almost let loose right then. Listening to what he had, it was hard not to feel as if he would - his body hadn’t felt this much excitement in years.

Still, he willed himself to hold on, if only for a bit longer.

The feel of Aang’s strong hand surrounding him and responding in kind to what he had done just minutes before felt better than he had dreamed. Withholding his orgasm became increasingly hard, the faster his partner began to pump. His relentless energy could easily power through to a quick finish, but that was the last thing Zuko wanted, even if his body begged otherwise.

This realization sent him tumbling over the edge though before he could stop.

Without thinking, he reached out and grasped Aang’s shoulders, then dropped his mouth against one side to muffle the scream that came out of him in the form of his friend’s name.

It was loud still, despite his attempts to suppress it. Still, he clung to Aang, reveling in the momentary comfort of their bodies together, while he felt the force of the orgasm surging from him.

When his eyes fluttered open, he expected to find Aang gazing at him with a measured look of disgust. However, this proved to be false, because when he opened his eyes he found the man in question gazing at him as if he were a snack, waiting to be eaten.

“Do you trust me?”

Zuko’s heart flipped.

Of course he trusted Aang.

All Zuko could do was nod though, because he got the feeling it was not time to wax poetic about his actual feelings for his friend.

“Okay. I’m going to pick you up and set you on the outside edge of the pool. A bit of air bending might be involved afterwards. Is that okay?”

“Yes.”

Strong arms enveloped him seconds after his confirmation, and then placed him on the edge, as was promised.

Aang then bent a small ball of air, which painstakingly dried off Zuko’s cock. It was maddening the way it felt. Soon though, a new sensation began - Aang had taken him inside of his own mouth, and was sucking as if he knew how to do nothing but.

Immediately, Zuko’s hands reached down as he allowed himself to fully lose the last vestige of his control. The sounds that escaped him were not befitting the ruler of a nation, but he couldn't care less. He was after all receiving head from the Avatar. If that didn’t warrant it, then what could, really?

The build up to the second orgasm was slower, as the heat pooled up inside of him. Despite the lips that circled the most sensitive part of him, it was not as easily brought about as the first one had been, which did not bother him at all. However, the energy that was building in him was more explosive than the previous one, that much he knew.

It made him want to beg for the culmination, despite knowing he wanted to enjoy every last languid second that the man grasping his bucking hips and dick between his lips was willing to offer. A hand suddenly grasped the portion below what was in Aang’s mouth and that brought him closer, but he wasn’t there yet. He felt Aang’s cheeks hollowing out though, with a low moan vibrating around him as Aang took the full length in, rather than most of it. Soon, Zuko felt himself right at the edge again, as he rutted wildly into the mouth that had taken him in so willingly. When he came, Aang remained with his mouth wrapped around him until every last drop was gone.

Afterwards, the Air bender disentangled and dropped below the surface of the water, giving Zuko room to breathe. He resurfaced eventually though, and pulled himself out of the water to sit beside the Fire Lord, who was still laying where Aang had placed him earlier.

“I want that again, if you do.”

Aang said it casually, but now Zuko knew by looking at him that it was a mask of nonchalance - in truth, the man looked terrified at what Zuko might say.

He swallowed, then replied, “Yes, please.”

Zuko tried to seem more collected than he was, but flaming lizards, he had just had sex with the Avatar. Aang still seemed worried, his eyebrows furrowed, as he worked up to what he meant to say next.

“I don’t normally, you know, go around doing that with everyone.”

“Well, if you’re as good with other people as you were with me, then that would be one way to maintain world peace.”

Aang huffed a laughed, before sobering up again.

His eyes told the truth - he was scared.

Zuko swallowed.

He was too.

Their friendship had thus far stood the test of time years past the war. Could it withstand this too?

“I won’t touch anyone else if you don’t, Aang. Deal?”

Relief flooded Aang’s face.

“Deal.”

The Fire Lord supposed it did not hurt to try.

   

 


End file.
